This invention relates to a detachable immersible support for attachment to the coping or ground beside the coping of a pool to support a seat, table, umbrella, or other article either in or above water level in a swimming pool.
One use is to support a seat below water level in the pool so that the bather may relax near the edge of a swimming pool while semi-submerged in the water of said pool.
Prior to this invention the swimming public has had to make do with floating chairs or supports in which the supported article was disposed at the bottom of the support.
The design of the present invention for the support when supporting a seat provides the occupant a full 360 degrees of rotation providing a full field of view which is useful when supervising toddlers in a pool environment. The design also provides means for a foot rest.